


Aoede

by KawaiiWarrior93



Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiWarrior93/pseuds/KawaiiWarrior93
Summary: Lately Wonshik has been 'studying' in the library so much thanks to the pink-haired librarian. Lately Namjoon has seen the same red-head in every time he's working. They are one another's aoede.





	

Wonsik was thinking about how Hakyeon and Jaehwan had uttered their praises to him for the fact that he’d been in the library studying non-stop for almost three weeks. He enjoyed listening to their praise even though it was misguided but they didn’t need to know that. Taekwoon, however, gave him a knowing look as he left them for the library not even ten minutes ago. About a week ago Taekwoon had appeared at the library looking for a book when he was ‘studying’ and had discovered the reason why he was in there all the time. He’d gotten a pointed look from Taekwoon before they’d left together with Wonsik red from embarrassment, matching his hair. He’s just glad nothing was said to Hakyeon because he’d lecture him endlessly while Hongbin and Sanghyuk would tease him mercilessly. He doesn’t even want to think about the approach Jaehwan would take to this information, he just shudders instead. Sometimes he really questions his choice in friends but he knows that he also wouldn’t trade them for the world. 

Wonsik turns left as he makes his way to the library to study, which he actually is because he has an assignment due the next day that he hasn’t even started yet. He walks into the library and breathes in already feeling calm and at ease. He zigzags through the maze of shelves and tables until he comes across the section he’s looking for. He grabs a table within view of the librarian desk and sets his stuff out ready to work. He huffs at the lack of someone but sets about to start working on his assignment anyway since it’s due tomorrow and even when he gets distracted he needs something to start with and finish later.

Namjoon huffs in annoyance on his way to the library. He’d escaped as fast as he could but unfortunately still got teased relentlessly even as he was walking away from the dorm room. Yoongi and Hoseok loved making fun of him, especially with this specific information far too much. If they’d never come to the library last week then they wouldn’t have found out about the redhead at all. But luck was never on his side, he’s clumsy as hell which is why Taehyung and Jungkook had given him the nickname ‘god of destruction’. Honestly though he blames Jackson for all of this. If Jackson had kept his mouth shut as he was leaving Yoongi and Hoseok would know nothing but Jackson is a loudmouth and had become familiar with what was happening since the beginning. He’s just glad nothing has been said from Seokjin if even knows; Jimin just wiggles his eyebrows at Namjoon with a shit-eating grin on his face. 

Namjoon looks out from the office behind the desk to see a certain redhead setting up their stuff and with a huff of annoyance start working. Namjoon smiles before going back to the paperwork he was filling out before seeing the familiar flash of red hair out of the corner of his eye. He starts humming to himself as he works knowing that the sooner he finishes the paperwork the sooner he can go out there. 

About twenty minutes later Namjoon is working on returning books to their shelves. He’d glanced over at the redhead who hadn’t even budged from his concentration on whatever he was working on. Namjoon had a smile on his face as he went about returning books. Wonshik was focused on his assignment that he’d half way completed. As he looked through it to continue though he was completely startled by a loud noise coming from one of the rows of books. He gets up to wander towards the noise and is amused by the sight he finds. Namjoon is standing in the middle of a mess of books on the floor while an entire shelf is empty. Wonshik smiles at the pout on Namjoon’s face before he starts laughing gaining Namjoon’s attention.

“This isn’t funny.” Namjoon states looking annoyed at the laughter bubbling out of Wonshik’s mouth.

“It kind of is. The pout makes it better though.” Wonshik says smiling. 

“I’m not pouting.” Namjoon says pouting without realizing and just short of stomping his foot.

“You’re pouting right now. How did you even manage this though?” Wonshik asks generally curious.

Namjoon sighs before answering, “I don’t even know. I was putting the book back on the shelf and next thing I know all the books are falling down around me.”

“Do you want some help putting them back?” Wonshik asks.

“Thanks but it’s kind of my job. Plus you look like you need enough concentration on whatever you were working on.” Namjoon replies smiling softly.

“I guess, it is due tomorrow and I just started it today.” Wonshik says rubbing the back of his neck.

“Then go finish and I’ll try to not drop anything or break anything for that matter. Don’t want to disturb your work any further than I already have.” Namjoon says smiling showing off his dimples.

Wonshik smiles before turning around and heading back to the table. He manages to finish his work and doesn’t hear anything being broken or a general disaster from Namjoon. He decides to proofread and finish editing the paper later that night and decides since he’s here to actually get something for another assignment of his. He goes looking in the area he believes the books he needs would be but is unable to find it. 

“Namjoon I need help finding a book.” Wonshik says as he steps up to the desk.

“Ow shit.” Namjoon replies having been startled by Wonshik’s voice. 

“Shit, you’re bleeding! Shit, did I scare? Shit, I’m sorry.”Wonshik blurts out upon realizing Namjoon had cut himself as he was opening something.

“I’m clumsy. It’s fine.” Namjoon waves off then winces.

“It’s fine?! You’re bleeding pretty good. Where’s the first aid kit?” Wonshik asks walking around the desk to help.

“You’re not supposed to be back here.” Namjoon responds instead of telling him.

Wonshik ignores him and manages to find the first aid kit. He carefully grabs Namjoon and takes him to the bathroom not far from the librarian desk. Namjoon stands in silence other than wincing at the pain as Wonshik cleans the cut and bandages it up.

“There. It’s all better now. Again I’m sorry for scaring you. I didn’t realize when I spoke that you were opening the box.” Wonsik says rubbing the back of his neck. 

“It probably would’ve happened regardless. My friends Taehyung and Jungkook didn’t nickname me ‘God of Destruction’ for nothing. I should probably clean up the mess at the desk and then I’ll help you find the book okay.” Namjoon says holding the first aid kit to his chest.

“Alright thank you.” Wonshik says before following Namjoon out of the bathroom. 

Five minutes later Namjoon shows Wonshik where the book is and goes back to work. Wonshik heads to his table with a couple other books he found and starts writing down in his notebook. Two hours later Wonshik has done a considerable amount and is pleased with the results. Namjoon is judged by his co worker upon discovering the mess that occurred. Wonshik gathers his stuff up and heads to the desk. Namjoon his elbowed by his co worker at the presence of Wonshik.

“Do you need help finding another book?” Namjoon asks.

“I was actually wondering if um you’d want to go get some ramen or tteokbokki or something. I want to apologize again for earlier too.” Wonshik says while fumbling with his hands as he looks just about anywhere but Namjoon’s face.

“I told you it was fine. But um I’d like that. I’m not done until 3 though.” Namjoon says slightly blushing.

“I got this. You can go.” Jinyoung says smiling.

“Are you sure?” Namjoon asks.

“I’ll be fine. I’m not you.” Jinyoung says playfully.

“Al-alright then. Let me just get my stuff.” Namjoon says getting up.

“Okay.” Wonshik says smiling and looking at Namjoon revealing a bit of a blush appearing.

Namjoon comes back a minute later and walks out with Wonshik. Jinyoung shakes his head at the two as he goes back to what he’d been doing. Jackson walks up a couple minutes later.

“Did I really see what I think I saw?” Jackson asks.

“You mean Wonshik and Namjoon? Yes. Only took them about a month but yes.” Jinyoung says not even looking up.

“Well good. Since those two are finally talking then how about--” Jackson starts.

“The answer is still no Jackson.” Jinyoung says looking up at Jackson with a smirk.

~

Wonshik and Namjoon were at a tiny little stand eating their tteokbokki in a comfortable silence. They’d talked a little bit on the way but otherwise just enjoyed each other’s company and the warming weather of springs approach. Every now and then the two would steal glances at each other before looking away so as to not get caught which honestly didn’t matter at this point. They eventually finished their food and started walking nowhere in particular. Somehow they ended up at a park and decided to go on the swings. As they swung back and forth they looked up at the night sky in it’s beauty even with all the lights of Seoul polluting much of the beauty they would’ve seen had they been in the country. 

“I’m certain I already know the answer, but have you spent about the last month in the library because of me?” Namjoon asks after he’s halted his swinging.

Wonshik slows down his swinging before complete to a complete stop. He looks up at the sky before looking over at Namjoon and sighing, “It was that obvious huh?”

“Not at first, but eventually I realized that you weren’t always actually working. Sometimes I’d see you trying to sneak glances at me and stare. Plus Jinyoung has told me that a lot of times he’d see you walk out if he was there instead of me.” Namjoon replies while playing with his fingers.

“Jackson has told me I’m not really subtle about things before. Guess I wasn’t with this either. At first it wasn’t for you because I actually needed to study but after a couple days I actually noticed you and couldn’t really help myself. You’re this cute, tanned, pink-haired, dimpled guy. So instead of actually talking I decided to be a coward and just continually come to the library when you were working; obviously it took me a bit to figure out but yeah. That’s kind of creepy now that I think about it.” Wonshik says looking straight ahead.

“Jackson’s told me the same thing before but I guess I was actually subtle for once. At first I was going to tell you off once I’d realized you were coming in so often when I was working when Jinyoung had told me. But then I realized I’d kind of miss your stupidly cute face and red hair if you decided to not come back. I wouldn’t really say creepy because I actually started enjoying coming to work a lot more because I had a nice view to look forward too. God that was really cheesy, kind of want to throw up now.” Namjoon says looking off to the side.

Wonshik chuckles a bit before deciding to get up. Namjoon still looks off to the side but with a blush evident on his face. He doesn’t notice Wonshik is right in front of him until he sees two feet planted in front of him. He looks up to see Wonshik standing before him grabbing hold of the swing's chains just above where his hands are. His blush increases as Wonshik leans forward and down until he’s eye level and doesn’t break eye contact. Slowly the two boys lean forward until they feel one another’s breath ghosting over their lips. They look at each other before slowly tilting their heads until their lips meet. They share a sweet kiss before slowly breaking apart and looking at each other. Neither boy says a word as they smile and press their foreheads together. 

“Please tell me this means we’re dating?” Namjoon asks after a while of their silence.

Wonshik laughs before interlacing his fingers with Namjoon’s on the swings chains, “I don’t just go around kissing guys I like that I have no intention of dating.”

Namjoon just blushes in embarrassment before being pecked by Wonshik. Wonshik steps back to let Namjoon get up before interlacing their hands more comfortably and heading back to campus. Again neither boy really talks on the way back, just enjoying the others company. Before parting they exchange numbers and another kiss before heading to their respective dorm rooms. 

~

It’s not until a week later that they’re friends find out that they’re dating. And of course it’s because of Jackson, it’s usually Jackson’s fault. Namjoon is busy working on an assignment for his class while opposite him on the table Wonshik is finishing a paper that’s due in three days. At the librarian's desk Jinyoung is ignoring every flirt Jackson is hurtling his way. Namjoon and Wonshik are in their own little world doing their work while also holding hands causing Jinyoung to roll his eyes every time he sees them do it. The peaceful atmosphere is broken however when they’re friends show up upset and frustrated.

“Kim Wonshik and Kim Namjoon!” Hakyeon and Seokjin say exasperated upon reaching the table.

Both boys jump at the exclamation of their names snapping them of their reverie and unlocking their hands moving back in surprise. They look up to see that they’re surrounded by their friends with matching confused expressions.

“Did, did we do something?” Namjoon asks.

“Did they do something? They asked if they did something.” Hakyeon says turning to Seokjin and both boys eyes twitch rounding on the two stunned boys.

“We don’t get what’s wrong.” Wonshik says slightly scared by the look in Hakyeon and Seokjin’s eyes.

Hakyeon and Seokjin both look at each other before turning their attention back to the boys causing them distress and laughing. Wonshik and Namjoon both visibly move back scared and concerned about their friends current mental state.

“They’re talking about the fact that you two have been dating for a week and said nothing. Also the fact that Jackson is the one who told us.” Jaehwan says sighing.

Wonshik and Namjoon look at each other before turning to look at Jackson who had stopped his flirting attempts on Jinyoung to watch the scene unfold.

“How was I supposed to know that you hadn’t told them yet.” Jackson states shrugging his shoulders.

“We’re sorry about that. We hadn’t really thought about it.” Namjoon says.

“We were kind of caught up in each other and school work.We’re really sorry.” Wonshik says.

Before Hakyeon and Seokjin can round on the two boys again Taehyung steps in, “Look we’re happy you guys are together but it would’ve been nice to know sooner that’s all.”

“We are really sorry about that. Look we’ve got our assignments to finish. But how about we take you guys out for barbeque.” Wonshik suggests.

“It’s our treat promise. We’re sor--” Namjoon starts.

“Okay we get it, you guys are sorry. Text us later then. Let’s go.” Taekwoon says shuffling the large group out of the library.

“Come on Jackson. Leave Jinyoung alone. Get over here.” Hongbin says as the group leaves.

Jackson stares between the group and Jinyoung before heading towards the others. He mutters his apology again to Wonshik and Namjoon about spilling the beans before they’d had a chance too. Wonshik and Namjoon wave it off and watch the group leave thankful that this went fairly well considering how it had all started out. 

“I’ll go out with you Jackson. We can go for ramen later tonight.” Jinyoung says.

The entire group stop and turn around looking at Jinyoung shocked. Namjoon and Wonshik look at Jinyoung surprised considering how long Jackson has been flirting with him and finally giving in. The most surprised though is Jackson as he stares at Jinyoung. JInyoung just looks at Jackson with a fond smile on his face. Jackson runs over to Jinyoung and kisses him. He moves away smiling before leaving with the others. Namjoon and Wonshik look at each other smiling realizing that it looks like the library wasn’t done bringing couples together. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd had the idea for this pairing with vixx's comeback with dynamite and ravi talking about greek gods with the whole concept of releases. i thought that him and namjoon would be cute. i had an imagine saved that was yoonmin but liked the this pairing better plus finally would get to write the pairing.


End file.
